Light or Dark: An Unordinary High School
by ElementSister
Summary: High School, the drama. But when nine girls enter an unordinary high school, chaos ensues. Choices of friends determine if you're on the light or dark side and you remain on the dark side. Not only that, the school is filled demons as well as humans.
1. Prologue

Light or Dark An Unordinary High School Yu Yu Hakusho Fic

Prologue:

When you're a new student, things tend to go the wrong way, especially when it comes to picking your own group of friends. Pick the wrong one and you tend to fall toward the direction of darkness. Pick the right one and your soul will remain pure. Though some can change their ways. That's the way high school exists to everyone. But when your high school is out of the ordinary, filled with magic, spiritual energy, and demons, is it really the same? …Or is it destiny to remain dark or light in which you make your decision?

_Our story begins with a group of friends that consist of nine girls. All pure and are left with choices to make. Starting their first year at a new school, will they make the right choice? …Or be split apart by the darkness?_


	2. New Students:The Beginning

Light or Dark An Unordinary High School Yu Yu Hakusho Fic

Chapter 1: New students The Beginning

"This is our new school?" cried a blue-eyed blonde. Her maroon haired friend sighed in exasperation.

"Yes Kali, this is our new school."

"Somehow, I don't think you sound very enthusiastic Akimi," a light-haired brunette commented watching her friend as she continued to look dull.

"Moving can do that to a person Naoko. Especially since it means moving away from Elemental Academy. Miss. Asuka was just about to teach me a new light spell too," Akimi complained her burgundy eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Now now Aki (It's a nickname incase you didn't notice), don't go angry on us now," commented a violet haired girl.

"I'm hardly the type to burst out randomly in anger Ume. That's you, not me," was her retort. Ume glared.

"She's got a point," stated a girl with black hair, shoving her oval shaped glasses up her nose.

"Nice to see you too Etsuko," mumbled Ume. Two girls laughed behind her. One had medium brown hair and black white cat ears, the other had dirty blonde hair.

"Our first day and you're already arguing Ume," said the girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Akimi always finds a comeback for your silly comments," teased the other.

"Shut up Kaida, Nariko (in order from description)! This is none of your concern!"

"Everyone, just shut it!" a voice shouted. They looked around to find a curly honey-haired girl looking a little bit miffed.

"Thank you Kioko. They were starting to get on my every last nerve," said another with ebony hair.

"No problem Sayuri."

"When did you guys arrive?" asked Akimi.

"A few seconds ago. Learning to control elements gives us a real advantage. Teleporting is way quicker than walking."

"Now all that's left is Sae. Where is she?" asked Kaida.

"Here!" cried a short brunette with pure black fox ears atop her head.

"Lets get inside now! I can feel it's going to rain soon!" cried Sayuri, running towards the tall building. Everyone else followed behind.

(Author Note: Okay background check! Sae and Nariko, both shorthaired brunettes, have brown eyes and are demons. Nariko, being a tiger demon and Sae being a kitsune. Akimi is a half demon with oracle powers. She is half kitsune and has burgundy eyes and long maroon hair. Ume is blue-eyed and has long violet hair. She is a snake demon. Sayuri has black hair and brown eyes and is also half kitsune. Kali is a wolf demon with pointy ears, blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone else is human. Kioko has long curly honey hair and brown eyes. Kaida has short dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Etsuko has short curly black hair and brown eyes. Naoko has light brown hair and blue eyes. They are all sorceresses and control an element. Akimi Light, Nariko Dark, Sayuri Water, Naoko Earth, Kioko Fire, Sae Wind, Kaida Wood, Etsuko Metal. Okay back to the story. )

Inside the office the girls stared at their new uniforms, which were forest green. "They're nice," commented Akimi.

Nariko sniffed at them. "I'd prefer black."

"They're reasonable," said Naoko.

"Oh what the heck! Lets just change!" said an exasperated Ume and dragged her friends to the girls' dressing room near the gym.

"Welcome to Spirit High!" the receptionist called out after them.


	3. A Choice to Be Made

Light or Dark: An Unordinary High School: Yu Yu Hakusho Fic

Chapter 2: A Choice to Be Made

Nariko glared at herself in the mirror. She hated skirts! "I look stupid!"

"Glare at that mirror anymore and you'll break it," Ume remarked.

"Its not her fault she hate skirts," Naoko defended. Sae sighed.

" I can relate."

"Both of you look fine. Now who has the schedules?" asked Akimi.

"I do!" cried an enthusiastic Kioko. "We all have the same classes! I checked!"

"Well, at least if we get lost, Akimi and Naoko will show us the way." Ume smirked.

"Yes Ume, since you're the one who tends to get lost all the time," Sayuri mumbled.

- - - - - Classroom- - - - -

"New students?" asked a boy with long red hair.

"Yeah, I heard from Kuwabara that they were pretty hot," replied his friend who had slicked back gelled hair.

"Yusuke, you know Keiko isn't going to be too happy to hear you say that," the red head chuckled.

"But you wouldn't dare tell her Kurama," growled Yusuke. This made Kurama sweatdrop at the sight.

"Never."

"If you two are done fooling around, you'll notice that the new students have arrived," interrupted a boy with spiky black hair. "Their at the door."

"Your Jagan eye can see everything can't it Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Class, I want to introduce nine new students today. Boy, they're sure piling all the new ones on me aren't they?" the teacher babbled as the nine girls walked in. "Well, please state your names and where you are from."

"Hi," Akimi greeted in her gentle tone. "I am Akimi Tomiko. My friends and I moved from the Sorceress Realm. We formerly went to Elemental Academy." Kurama's eyes snapped at the sound of her voice as he focused on the girl before him.

'Elemental Academy? That's one of the most prestigious schools for sorcery. She and her friends must be quite powerful.'

"Ume Umeko," spoke Ume. "Age 16 and still single," she gushed winking at a couple of guys, but her eyes remained on the red head still lost in thought. (She's boy crazy. Oh and in case you're wondering what power she has, its explosion)

Sayuri stepped up next. "Sayuri Amaya, age 16." She smiled cheerily.

"Kioko Nakasuma."

"Just Nariko," said Nariko. Her friends sweatdrop at her forwardness. She glared. "What, so what if that's my whole name?"

"Ahem, Sae Tajiko," Sae introduced herself hastily.

"Kaida Kizuna."

"Kioko Tsubasa."

"Kali Gin."

"And I'm Etsuko Hisae," ended Etsuko.

The teacher just grinned nervously. "Welcome Akimi, Ume, Sayuri, Kioko, Nariko, Sae, Kaida, Kioko, Kali, Etsuko. Whew, that is a long list of names."

"You don't have to trouble yourself Ms. Tanuki," said another student.

"Thank you. Anyways, Akimi please sit next to Suichi, and Sayuri by Hiei. Oh, the rest just sit wherever. I only have 13 students. The classroom is big enough for all of us."

"Hi, Shuichi Minamino. Also known as Kurama. Pleasure to meet you," Kurama whispered. Akimi smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you as well."

From behind her, Ume glared at her back. 'Lucky Akimi, she gets to sit by the cute guy.'

- - - - - Outside of Class - - - - -

"Hey new girls!" someone called out. The girls turned to find 3 of the girls from their class glaring at them. "Its time to choose sides."


	4. The Split Between Friends

Light or Dark: An Unordinary High School: Yu Yu Hakusho Fic

Chapter 3: The Split Between Friends

"Choice? What choice?" asked Etsuko.

"In this school its good vs. evil, light vs. dark. Once you pick a side, you stay on it no matter what. You can't change your decision or as the school curse says, you'll die a mysterious death," the leader of the group explained.

"That sounds awfully cruel," Akimi commented.

"So, make your decision already!" spat one of the girls tapping her foot impatiently.

"We all choose the side of light, right everyone?" asked Naoko.

"Actually, I don't," said a voice. Naoko gasped and turned to find Ume glaring at Akimi. "I've decided that I don't want to be friends with Akimi anymore. First of all everyone thinks she's better than me. Second, she gets to sit by the guy I had my eye on and flirt with him! I'm sick of being in her shadow!"

"You were never in my shadow Ume," Akimi protested trying to persuade her friend otherwise.

"I beg to differ! Everyone else didn't seem to think so!"

"That's not true Ume! We treated you like an equal!" shouted Nariko.

"Oh yeah? You always made snide remarks on how I was always clumsy or something else bad. As if!"

"Please Ume! Reconsider!" cried Etsuko.

"No! I'm done with hanging out around trash like you!" screamed Ume and walked up to the three girls. They smirked at her.

"Good choice," the leader said and they walked off.

"I can't believer her! I thought she was our friend!" exclaimed Kali.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd show more loyalty to her friends," Sae said dryly.

"Is something wrong?" asked a gentle voice. The girls turned to find Kurama standing there looking quite confused.

"Kurama, hi," Akimi said softly trying to smile, but failing miserably. "Ume joined the dark side."

"Ah, the choice isn't it? This isn't the first time it has broken friends apart. I'm very sorry for your loss. The decision can be quite painful. I'm assuming you chose the good side."

"Yes," they all mumbled miserably.

"Don't worry, you can hang out with my friends if you want. I'm sure we would enjoy your company."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," Akimi said.

"Its no trouble at all."

"What do you think you guys?" she asked her friends.

"Sounds good," Kali said.

"Sure," Naoko smiled.

"Hope their fun!" cried Kioko.

"Its good," mumbled Nariko.

"I'm with you Akimi," answered Etsuko.

Akimi smiled, slightly more cheerful. "I guess that's settled then. Thank you Kurama."

"No problem."

- - - - -Lunch- - - - -

"YOU WHAT?!!!" exclaimed Yusuke, spitting out his milk all over his orange haired friend Kuwabara.

"I invited them to hang out with us," was Kurama's calm reply.

"Sheesh Urameshi, you got milk all over my sleek and shiny hair!" complained Kuwbara, wiping himself over with a napkin.

"Here let me help," offered a green haired girl with red eyes.

"Oh sweet Yukina! Your kindness inspires me to sing!"

"Drool all over her and you die," said a cold voice from behind.

"Shorty! I didn't know you were there!" Kuwabara spat at Hiei.

"Brother!" Yukina said in surprise.

"You have interesting friends Kurama," Akimi noted, sweatdropping.

"Yes, they can be the amusing fools," Kurama said, sighing.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuute!" cooed Kali and Nariko from behind, drooling over Hiei. Sayuri just rolled her eyes.


	5. The Curse

Light or Dark: An Unordinary High School: Yu Yu Hakusho Fic

Chapter 4: The Curse

"Wow, are those really the people who chose to go to the dark side?" asked Naoko as she stared at a couple of gloomy people with angry expressions.

"Yes, they used to be really wonderful people, but were transformed by jealousy or heartbreak, which drove them to make the wrong decision. I wish there was some way to change this, but there is no way to change the school curse," Kurama explained.

"What's this school curse I keep hearing so much about?" asked Sae, looking very curious.

"I was wondering about that myself," Akimi stated eyeing Kurama.

"You haven't heard about it yet?" asked a surprised Yusuke.

"No, we just know that it causes you to stay on one side," Etsuko replied.

"The school curse, its actually creepy how it came to play. They say it had to do with two girls, both best friends. They did everything together and were never seen apart."

"What happened then? The situation seems to happy to cause this gloomy curse," Kaida noted.

"That's just it. One of the girls found a book in the library containing dark spells and was drawn to the dark side right after they turned this whole building into a school. It was supposedly one of the books left behind by the previous owners. Her friend disagreed with her on using dark magic on anybody and tried to convince her otherwise, but was later forced to kill her. After the death of the girl, her friend placed this curse on the school hoping to separate the sides so that no more sorrow could be caused."

"That's dreadful!" cried Naoko.

"Yes, its rather tragic," agreed Akimi.

"Was that book that evil? I mean I control darkness, yet I don't go betraying my friends," Nariko stated.

"Different kind of darkness Nariko. You control darkness like shadow," explained Kali.

"Oh."

"Is there any counter curse to it?" asked Akimi.

"Not that I know of. Even if there was, there would be nobody powerful enough to cast it," replied Kurama.

"Ahem, are you saying we're not powerful enough?" asked Kioko, obviously insulted.

"Kioko, he didn't know we were sorceresses," Akimi protested. Kurama's eyes widened.

"You are?"

"Yes, quite powerful. We are from Elemental Academy," replied Akimi.

"But the only known sorceresses there are the teachers and their star pupils. You don't mean…," he drifted off.

"Yes, we are those star pupils," Akimi finished for him. Yusuke stared at them, his mouth wide open.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No joke. We just need a counter curse."

"It won't be easy. They library was locked up with powerful enchantments, and the teachers planted traps around it. We need to research it more carefully before we make our move. Plus, if we're caught meddling in business, we'll be punished severely," Kurama reasoned.

"We have a lake house filled with spell books!" chimed Sae. Akimi chuckled.

"Yes, but let's deal with the traps first. We'll go to my house. I have a tendency to research security measures on heavily guarded objects. Not that I'm a thief. I'm just interested in what measures people take to protect things."

"Okay, totally confused here!" Kuwabara exclaimed.


	6. Researching Traps

Light or Dark: An Unordinary High School: Yu Yu Hakusho Fic

Chapter 5: Researching Traps

"Amazing! Trip wires, laser detection, and hidden knives. This is really interesting. These books tell you how to detect traps and how to counter them," praised Kurama.

"Yes, but our only problem is, we don't know what traps are located around to library. If we don't study the path carefully, we'll end up dead," Akimi reasoned, flipping through a heavy book of spells.

"Why are you researching spells Akimi? Shouldn't you be looking at traps like you suggested?" asked Sayuri.

"Well, I just want to study this in case there were any traps that were magic related. That's all."

"What kind of traps can magic make?" asked a curious Kuwabara.

"Oh, the usual, shriveled cursed hand, spells of insanity, torture spells. Not really pleasant if you ask me," Kaida said casually.

"Okay, now I'm getting nauseous," Kuwabara said looking slightly pale.

"Kaida, don't go scaring them. We don't even know what spells we're dealing with on the entrance to the library. We need someone to investigate the corridor and describe it to us. Etsuko, Naoko, will you go? I trust you won't do anything foolish," Akimi said.

"No problem! We'll check it out," said Etsuko.

- - - - -Library Corridor- - - - -

"Wow, it's really dark here. We better watch our steps. It's probably part of the plan to make you blind and step into a trap," warned Naoko.

"Yeah, do you have a flashlight or something?"

"Here! Good thing Akimi told us to bring one. Do you think she knows something we don't?"

"Nah, Kurama probably gave her a glimpse of what she was dealing with."

"Kurama seems to be really close to Akimi."

"Hiei seems to be close to Sayuri too."

"I hope Nariko and Kali don't get too jealous. They rather like Hiei."

"Knowing them, they probably will," said Etsuko.

"You're right," sighed Naoko. "Oh wow!" She stopped and stared at the hallway right before her. "That is a lot of traps."

"Yeah, who knew that some of the teachers here could do sorcery. The traps are both magic and normal. They must be desperate to keep us out."

"True, they took extra measures just to make sure nobody got in."

"Well, they do know the fact that nobody can touch the book without getting affected somehow. But obviously aren't very powerful sorcerers to cast such minor spells. These are beginner level curses," Etsuko noted.

"Nariko should have no problem breaking these. She's good at breaking curse, especially the dark ones. Her element after all is dark." Etsuko nodded in agreement.

"The only problem is detecting which of the curses they used."

"Akimi can figure it out. She was always good at this. Though I think I see a delusional curse among them, but I'm not sure."

"Sheesh, the curses are so jumbled up I can't even tell. It's like a puzzle. Not very neat if you ask me."

"It's supposed to be like that. I mean even a minor sorcerer can break these, so mixing them up was probably the best idea."

"Yeah, a minor sorcerer could probably figure out which spells were used easily and break them then get blasted back by that spell on the book, which is probably more powerful than any of these."

"We should report back. They'll be wondering why we're taking so long."

"Let's go."


	7. Complicated Mix

Light or Dark: An Unordinary High School: Yu Yu Hakusho Fic

Chapter 6: Complicated Mix

"The spells are mixed together?" asked Akimi. Etsuko nodded in affirmation.

"How are they mixed?" asked Kuwabara.

"Spells have certain marks that only sorceresses and sorcerers can see. Usually, they would be cast neatly. But for heavy protection mixing these marks up would be best. They are very hard to decipher," Akimi explained. She turned to her friends. "How many different marks did you see?"

"About fifteen," answered Naoko.

"That many?"

"Yes." Akimi sighed in frustration.

"This won't be easy on me." Bright light suddenly filled the room, and she disappeared in a flash.

"Whoa! Where did she go?" Yusuke asked looking around frantically.

"The Library corridor. She teleported there."

"She can teleport?"

"All sorceresses can use their power to teleport. But we can't abuse it or else we're banned from ever being able to use sorcery."

"Interesting," Kurama commented.

"Hn," Hiei mumbled, pretending he was asleep in the corner. Sayuri sighed.

"Hiei, won't you at least make a little effort to help us?"

"There are 10 traps in the corridor that are not created from sorcery," was his reply.

"What the…" Kali said, looking at Hiei in shock. Kurama chuckled.

"It's his Jagan. He can see from afar distance and detect things with it."

"The third eye?" asked Sayuri.

"Hn," confirmed Hiei. Sayuri looked at him in admiration.

"That's amazing."

Sae just eyed the fire demon with a dull expression. "A third eye, creepy," she mumbled.

'You'd do well to keep your mouth shut,' came a voice in her head.

"WTF?!" Sae cried out. Everyone but Hiei stared at her. She sweatdropped. "Uh… I must be hearing things."

Yusuke and Kuwabara snorted, trying to hide their laughter, while Kurama bit his thumb, trying not to laugh aloud. Sae glared at them.

"What?"

"Hiei can use telepathy, which is why you heard a voice in your head," Kurama explained. Sae's mouth made an 'O' shape as she understood immediately what was going on.

"Well, at least you're not crazy," Kaida stated.

"Not helping here."

"Hiei, can you tell what type of traps they are?" asked Sayuri in the middle of the other conversation.

"Hn, a couple of swords from the walls on the side, some fire from the ground, and poison gas from what I can see. I'm not sure what the others are."

"Describe them to me."

"Some weird liquid."

"Toxic waste most likely. What else? And how many of each?"

"Hn, three of those sword traps. One of them fire, one of them poison. The rest are five buckets of toxic waste. The last traps are these large wooden things with wire attached to them."

Nariko snorted with laughter. "Mouse traps? They used mouse traps?"

"Nariko be serious!"

- - - - -Library Corridor- - - - -

'Wow, they are in a complicated mix,' Akimi thought as she examined the complicated spell work. 'They are quite good at this for minor sorcerers. Though they never could match me in mixing spells. I can still make out the markings. They don't even compare to how I set up traps. My markings don't show as clearly. Lets see, illusion spell. Better watch out for those.'

She carefully ran her hand along the invisible wall of spells examining more closely, careful not to touch anything. 'Delusional spells, summoning spells, oh dear, what sort of creature would it summon. That won't be easy at all.'

"Having trouble?" came a voice. Akimi quickly turned around to find Kurama standing there, watching her work.

"When did you get here?"

"I snuck out of the house a few minutes ago. You're friends tend to goof of a lot."

"Yes, they tend to do that often."

"What kind of spells do you see?"

"One illusion spell, enough to put us all in a world of nightmares, one delusional spell, five summoning spells, most likely monstrous creatures. The last three are curses. They won't be easy to break, but I think I know the right counter curses. I better go back to check."

"Hiei already figured out the physical traps. We can start to disable the traps tomorrow if you wish."

"I think a day of planning would be good for all of us though."

"Yes, I think its necessary," replied Kurama, smiling. Akimi returned it, taking a hold of his hand, and they disappeared in a flash of light.


	8. AN

Okay, first of all I'd like to thank Demon Princess Zaira, Luca4ever, and Last of the Star Makers for reviewing. You guys are great! Also, I'd like everyone to be sure to read what's on my profile page. It's important! Read and review! Thanks everyone!


End file.
